The Day I Turned 18
by DDDDDanielleys
Summary: Jasper & Bella knew each other in 1861 and were well deep in love. Then, Jasper left for the war. When Jasper's MIA news hits Bella, she commits to suicide but is changed. Years pass and they meet up again. How will they cope w/ lost time,esp. w/ Alice?
1. Preface

The Day I Turned 18

Preface

1861

"Happy Birthday, Bells." Jasper Whitlock whispered in my ear. I smiled. I turned to Jasper, who lying beside me. It was September 13, 1861, or more specifically, my 18th birthday. I'm Isabella Swan, engaged to the most perfect guy ever in the world, Jasper Whitlock.

"Hey." I said. He smiled, kissed me on the forehead, and got out of bed. "Come on, I have the whole day planned out for us." Jasper said, putting a shirt on. I sighed, "You mean before you leave?"

Jasper had always dreamed of joining the Army and when he finally turned 18, he did, lying about his age. He was leaving today, on my birthday. I didn't want him to go, not one bit.

He sighed, "Go get ready, Bella." I muttered under my breath and got out of bed.

The day flew by quick, Jasper had planned a picnic on our favorite hill. We called it our forever hill, because, we would no doubt be together forever. And when the time came for him to leave, I prayed for time to stop.

"Major Whitlock reporting for duty." Jasper said, smiling, walking into my room. I looked up and he was in his army uniform. I looked back down, afraid he'd see my tears. He sighed and sat down next to me.

"I don't want you to go, Jasper." I said, tears threatening to fall out. He used his finger to bring my face up so I was looking at him.

"Oh Bella, don't cry. When I come back, we'll have a grand wedding and you'll become Mrs. Jasper Whitlock. We'll have kids and grow old together." He vowed. Jasper reached into his pocket, pulled out a black box, and opened it. Inside was a necklace with a simple gold ring that had words on it. It said _Jasper_. "I give you this with a vow and when I come back, and I WILL come back, these rings will be our wedding rings." He said, quietly, putting the necklace on me. I turned back to face him and he showed me the same necklace around his neck, except his ring said _Bella_. I smiled. "I love you, Jasper Whitlock." I said. "And I love you, Isabella Marie Swan." Jasper replied.

Jasper left that night.

**Thanks for reading my new story! (= Don't forget to check out my other in progress story, Moving On Cause I'm Strong. Reviews, please? I'd love your feedback. Chapter 1 be up soon, I promise. **

**xoxo **


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Present

I walked back into my apartment/condo, don't really know what to call it. I just came back from hunting and I was exhausted. Was that normal? For vampires to be 'exhausted'? I sighed and picked up a photo frame that was sitting on the kitchen counter. I smiled. It was a photo of Jasper and me, on my 16 birthday. It had also been our 2 year anniversary.

_Flashback_

_"Bella! Happy Sweet Sixteen, as well as our 2 year anniversary." Jasper said, walking toward me, politely. I laughed, "Can you believe 2 years ago, on my very own birthday, you asked to court me?" He laughed._

_"Bella, Jasper! May I get a picture of you two together?" My mom yelled. We laughed, "Of course."_

_I sat on the bench and he had his arms around my waist. I smiled big and he kissed my cheek. _

We were supposed to grow old together, Jasper. You promised. I held the ring he gave me the day he left tightly. This was supposed to be our wedding rings.

_Flashback_

_Knock, knock, knock. "Coming!" I yelled. I walked to the door and opened it. It was a man dressed in an army suit. Jasper._

_"Are you Miss. Isabella Swan?" He asked. I nodded. "I'm sorry, but your fiancé, Major Jasper Whitlock, is missing in action." He said calmly. That's how my whole world came crashing down in an instant_

I laughed to myself, Mrs. Isabella Whitlock. You lied, Jasper, you said you'd come back. You said, no you promised, we'd have a grand wedding, have kids, and grow old together.

I put the picture back in its place and left the apartment. I was on my way to Forks High to enroll, I was starting over again, this time in Forks, Washington.

Once I got to Forks, I went straight to the office. "Hello sweetie, what can I help you with?" The secretary asked sincerely.

"I'd like to enroll." I said simply, smiling. "Alright, what's your name?" She asked. "Isabella...Whitlock." I answered.

The enrolling process took just an hour. I was to start school tomorrow, bright and early.

Monday

I sighed, I've been in my car for hours waiting for people to come and the stupid bell to ring. My schedule was English, Biology, Performing Arts, Lunch, Trig, and then Gym. I was listening to music in my car when people started piling in. I sniffed the air, Vampire scent. Other vampires? This would be interesting.

**Thanks for reading!(= Review/comment? Shoutouts to vampiresam95, AshleyCullenHale3, and hypnotic flames. Chapter 2 will be up soon, promise. **

**xoxox**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

I started walking to my first class when I noticed everyone staring at me. I sighed and ignored everyone. Once I got to English, I blocked all of the other vampire's powers and took my seat in the back. The bell rang and the lesson dragged on, the teacher didn't even bother to ask me to introduce myself. Score.

My powers? I have the ability to absorb powers around me and to block other powers. Over the years, I've gotten powers such as time traveling and controlling the weather. Time traveling. I would've traveled back in time to stop Jasper from going but I just couldn't. It was all he ever wanted to do. Just to serve the country.

The bell rang and I went on to Biology. I sniffed the air when I entered the room and I instantly sniffed out a vampire.

"Isabella, is it?" Mr. Banner asked. "Bella." I corrected him. "Take a seat next to Mr. Cullen over there." He instructed.

Great, sit me next to the vampire. The period dragged on and I could feel his stare on me, Edward was his name. I didn't bother taking notes, I'd learn this stuff over and over again. A note landed on my notebook.

_Hello. My name is Edward Cullen, do you have a coven?_

I sighed.

_Nope, all alone. _I flung the note back and pretended to pay attention. A few seconds later, the note came back. Does this guy stop? I was getting irritated, I felt like I was getting interrogated by the Volturi.

_Come sit with me and my family at lunch. We should talk._

I rolled my eyes. _Whatever._ I know I sounded harsh but I didn't want to deal with another coven right now. The bell rang and I headed off to Performing Arts.

I took a seat in the back and we learned about the basics of drama. If I were human, I bet I would've fallen asleep. Finally, lunch came and I went to go meet the other vampires. I walked into the lunchroom and didn't bother to get any food, I spotted the Cullen kid and walked over.

I got over there and he was alone. "Where's your family?" I asked as I took my seat. "Right there." He pointed out the people who were coming this way. There was a beautiful model like girl with a bulky, huge muscled guy, a short pixie girl with...oh my god, he bared the same resemblance to Jasper. They came this way and took their seats but the Jasper looking like guy froze when he saw me.

"Dude, what's wrong?" The huge bulky guy asked until he followed the Jasper clone's gaze to me. "Are you the new vampire attending here? I'm Emmett." Emmett held his hand out to shake. The Jasper clone took his seat.

"Well, that's Emmett, this is Rosalie, Emmett's mate, Alice, and Alice's mate, Jasper." Edward introduced. I froze and instantly stood up. "What's wrong, Bella? Edward asked.

"Bella?" I heard Jasper breathe.

**Thanks for reading! (= Cliffy! Haha, chapter 3 will be up soon, promise. Jasper and Bella meet again! Don't forget to check out my other story, Moving On cause I'm Strong! Review/feedback? **

**xoxo**


	4. Chapter 3

_"Bella?" I heard Jasper breathe._

Chapter Three

I turned to Jasper...is it really him? My Jasper? "Bella? Is it really you?" He asked. I gulped. "Wait, you guys KNOW each other?" Emmett asked. "We should talk outside." I said quietly and soon enough, we all left the cafeteria and ran to the forest.

"Jasper..." I started. Suddenly, he ran over me and embraced me tightly. "I can't believe it's really you, Bells." He whispered. "How do you guys know each other?" His mate, Alice, asked. I could see the jealousy in her eyes. Jasper let go of me and turned to face his siblings.

"Bella and I were engaged in my human life, we never got to get married though..." He trailed off. "Because a man came to my house told me he was missing in action." I finished. "Dude, I seriously don't know why you left this," Emmett motioned toward me. "For that." He pointed to Alice. Rosalie and Edward smacked him in the head at the same time. "KIDDING. Jesus, you guys can't learn to take a joke." Emmet t defended, rubbing his head.

"Jasper, where have you been this whole time?" I asked. But he stopped and reached over to pick out the necklace he gave me the day he left, "You still wear it." He said, quietly. "I never took it off." I smiled. We just stood there staring at each other until someone cleared the throat.

"Um, how about you come to our house after school and you can tell us your story, I'm sure Carlisle and Esme would love to meet you." Alice suggested, I saw the sincerity in her eyes. She seemed different than how I pictured. She didn't try to attack me for knowing Jasper in...that kind of way. I smiled back at her, "I'd love to." A big grin spread upon Emmett's face and he ran over and hugged me so damn tight, I'd thought if I were human, I'd die of suffocation. We returned to school and the rest of the day dragged on. I was excited when after school came.

"Bella, would you mind if Alice rode with you so she could show you the way?" Edward asked. "Not at all." I smiled. She beamed with joy and jumped into my car. I laughed and made my way to the driver's seat and we were off.

"So Bella, you knew Jasper..." Alice started, trailing off during the car ride. I nodded. It was definitely awkward. "Ok, look, Bella. I'm just going to be straight forward with you. I can see you still love him and somewhere inside Jasper, I know he still has a little bit of feelings for you so right now, I just wanted to let you know that I'm going to back off and give you guys time and space to figure things out." She smiled at me sincerely. "Wow. I think you're the best thing that's ever happened to Jasper. Last thing, I wanted to do was come here and cause trouble." I muttered. She surprisingly caught that and immediately replied. "Bella! You are NOT causing trouble! Besides, it'd be good for Jasper to know more things about his human life." I shrugged.

Once we got to the Cullen Household, I was immediately welcomed by a couple who could pass for their early 20s. Carlisle and Esme Cullen.

"Well, Bella, why don't you tell us about your story." Carlisle said as we all sat down in the living room.

"I had met Jasper when I was just about 12..."

**Thanks for reading! (= Hehe, so you basically won't hear Bella's story til Chapter 4. I decided not to make Alice all jealous and trying to ruin Bella because of what Bella and Jasper had because well, that's just not how Alice is at all. **

**Also, I'm having second thoughts on whether I should still pair Bella up with Jasper because I don't know where that would leave Alice. If I would choose not to pair up Jasper and Bella, she'd most likely end up with Edward. So I need your guys' help. Should Bella be with Edward or Jasper? I need to know as quickly as possible so if Edward is the winning vote, I could start setting up a romantic storyline for them. All you got to do is review or send me a PM with your vote. The voting will be ending on July 21st and I'd really appreciate it if you guys helped me out. The guy with the most votes will be who Bella should end up with. Don't worry though, seeing as how I'll still post up Chapter 4, the romantic storyline between Bella and the winning guy won't be starting til Chapter 5. Thanks a bunch! **

**Review with your feedback too! (= **

**Love&Hugs!**


	5. Chapter 4

"_I had met Jasper when I was just about 12"_

Chapter Four

"My mother was best friends with his mother so we got to see each other all the time. We did everything together and soon enough, we'd fallen in love. He asked me to court me on my 14th birthday and we were how my mom phrased 'soul mates'." I looked over at Alice and she winced when I said soul mates. I sighed and continued. "He proposed on my 17th birthday but never had enough money to get an engagement ring but I didn't care. On my 18th birthday, he went off to war and finally gave me our engagement rings, said when he came back, it'd be our wedding rings." I showed them the necklace I was wearing that held the ring. I looked over at Jasper and he looked sad.

"Anyway, a man came to my door 3 months later, told me Jasper was missing in action and I swear, that was when I just broke. I ran off, not caring where I went, and before I knew it, I had jumped off a cliff. Desperate to leave this world because I thought Jasper was never coming back to me. However, my plans were interrupted when a vampire dove in to save me but when I jumped, I hit my head on a rock so I was losing too much blood and he changed me. Italio Benefe was his name. I traveled with him for many years until we went our separate ways. I couldn't even think about sucking the dear life out of a human, even if I was thirsty or it was supposed to be my nature, so I quickly found refuge in animals.

My abilities, I guess you could say, are to absorb the abilities of other vampires around me and to block off any ability. So if Jasper wanted to calm me, I could easily make myself immune. I've gotten many powers over the years, such as weather control and time traveling, and now, I have emotion control and future seeing added to my list. I can also turn on and off the abilities I use, as Alice, for example, visions come to her. If I don't want to see anything for a time being, I can just shut it off." I finished. Everyone stared in awe.

"Extraordinary." Carlisle breathed. I smiled faintly.

"Wait, but if you could time travel, why didn't you just go back in time and stop me from going?" Jasper asked, puzzled.

"I wanted to but growing up, you told me that was all you ever wanted to have done. I couldn't find myself to rid you of your only chance in fulfilling your lifetime dream." I said, quietly. It was quiet; I decided to peek into everyone's minds.

_I hurt Bella…a lot… - Jasper_

_I would like to experiment with Bella's abilities with Eleazar. – Carlisle_

_That poor sweetie – Esme_

_Bella's freaking hot! – Emmett _I rolled my eyes.

_Wow… - Alice _

_You know, it's not very polite to listen in on people's heads. –Edward _I scoffed.

_And yet you do it all the time. _ I thought back. He finally shut up.

"So what happens now?" I asked, breaking the silence.

"I believe that you and Jasper have some unfinished business to talk out, however, I would be delighted if you would oblige to my friend Eleazar and I do some tests on your abilities. They are very fascinating." Carlisle said politely.

I nodded, "Of course, I would like to see the extent of my abilities also."

He smiled, looking pleased.

"I believe you and Jasper have some things to talk out so we'll leave you in private." Alice said, calmly, motioning the others to leave as she left herself. They decided to go out to hunt.

It was awkwardly silent until I decided to break the tension.

**Thanks for reading!(= So this chapter was mostly for Bella's story and her explanation on her abilities. **

**Also, I am cutting the deadline by a day, so you guys have til the 20****th**** to get your votes in for the whole Jasper and Edward situation. So far, Jasper is in the lead. **

**xoxo**


	6. Chapter 5

**Author's Note – So, today's 21****th**** of July and you guys know what that means! I bet you guys are dying to know who won the contest but I believe it's pretty obvious. The winner is *drum roll* JASPER! So yes, this will stay a Jasper and Bella story, now I have to find out what to do with Alice & Edward. If you guys have any thoughts or ideas about them, please feel free to let me know. Thanks (= **

Chapter Five

"Look Jasper, we have to talk about this sometime." I said, breaking the silence. "I know." He replied.

"So just give me an answer, tell you don't love me anymore. Or at least not like you used to. Tell me Alice is your life now. Just tell me and get it over with, because I do not want to keep waiting and waiting for an answer I already know." I insisted, standing up.

This was the most painful thing I'd probably ever have to do, tell the man I love to tell me he doesn't love me.

"I can't, Bella." He said quietly, looking away. I walked over to him, "Why not?" I asked, furiously. "Because…" He started. I was getting impatient, if this was his way of 'letting me go easily', it wasn't working. I wanted him just to shoot it out at me and let me move on with my life. "Because what, Jasper?" I growled.

"BECAUSE I'D BE LYING TO YOU!" He finally yelled, standing up, his face inches away from mine. I shook my head, "You don't love me anymore, Jasper. It's Alice."

Suddenly his lips crashed down onto mine, his arms pulling me closer. I kissed him back, furiously, but then I pushed him away. "I won't let you do this, Jasper. I won't let you do this to Alice. She's a nice girl. I think you need to think this out clearly and thoroughly. And if you're still sure about loving me, when you know and you're positive about that decision, call me." I said, turning away from him and leaving.

I ran off into the forest, coming upon a beautiful meadow. "It's not your fault, you know." I turned around and there was Edward. I scoffed, "Of course it is. Jasper and Alice and the whole Cullen family were doing fine until I came back into his life." He laughed, "Bella, Bella, Bella, did you know that even before you came back, that Jasper was still thinking about you? He regretted leaving, and in his heart, he knew that he and Alice weren't right for each other. I would know, I can read his mind."

I smiled faintly, "Too bad you can't read mine." "And what's on yours?" Edward asked, curiously. I hesitated but answered anyway. "I still love him, and I'm pretty sure you don't have to be a mind reader to see that." I laughed, halfheartedly. "Alice is a very talented and beautiful girl, I think she'd and Jasper would be better off together." I said. "And you don't think you are beautiful and talented?" Edward asked. I rolled my eyes, "Not one bit." "Silly, insecure Bella." He chuckled.

I laughed, "Well, I feel a bit better, so thank you. I think I'm going to go now, but I'll see you soon." He nodded and I was off.

Edward was like the older brother I worshipped but never had. I got home, showered, and turned to watch TV; waiting for Jasper's phone call.

_Ring! Ring! _

My head snapped up and I picked up my phone.

"Hello?" I asked, shakily, knowing it was Jasper.

"Bella, I've made a decision."

**Thanks for reading! Muahahaha, cliffhanger! Reviews, please? Not much to say, I pretty much covered everything in the Author's Note at the beginning of the chapter so yeah. **

**xoxo**


End file.
